1. Field
The disclosure relates to the retreading of vehicle tires.
2. Description of Related Art
The operation of retreading conventionally consists in removing the worn tread from a tire casing in order to replace it with a new tread.
Thus, for heavy goods vehicle tires, the worn tread is removed by machining it so as to obtain, on the carcass of the casing, a surface state that is favourable for the deposition of a layer of bonding gum followed by a new tread.
It is also known to provide the tire with a hot-melt layer that bonds the tread to the carcass. For the purpose of retreading, this layer is heated in order to soften it, thereby making it possible to remove the tread.